Harmony
by Black Kunai
Summary: One hundred years into the future, and the human realms were imbalanced, yet under the guise of a seemingly normal world. Technology ruling, while the supernatural and deities were being forced to exile. There was one more chance for things to be put back into harmony, before all was lost, and it rested on the shoulders of one unique and powerful teenager.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_One hundred years into the future, and the world was technologically advanced. This didn't mean that gods and goddesses didn't exist, they were simply shunned. Anything magical was shunned, exiled, or executed. In a world where technology ruled, there was no room for the supernatural._

_That didn't mean that the supernatural didn't try. In the heavens high above, in the cosmos, the god Unity and the goddess Chaos relaxed on their star, as they created their most beautiful being, their own little seed, their child. They were death and life, respectively, as in death could there be unity, a peaceful state of mind, and in life was there chaos, full of confusion and wonderment. Together, they kept the balance of the world, even if the humans did not realize it. Together, they made this little seed who would lead them back home, into the peoples hearts and begin a new era._

_Of course, this was a lot of pressure to put on a little seed. Not only that, but getting the seed to the human realm would be almost impossible, as any supernatural force that entered was immediately to be put down, whether you are a god or not._

_As Unity, a bright, blonde and blue eyed, muscular male, and Chaos, a dark-haired, solemn, pale female stood together, they raised their arms and lifted their little seedling to their nurse, the Two-Faced Woman, who was both chaos and unity in a perfect mix of good. _

_Chaos, unlike most peoples thoughts, was not the bad guy. For without Chaos, there couldn't be Unity. Without Unity, there couldn't be Chaos. Good and evil were simply relative terms, and although the two lovers argued about what was right and wrong, they always ended up working together to keep the balance of life intact. As was the love of the two highest deities._

_Now, in the human realm, which they created and felt guilty for, the humans were denying the existence of them. Hiding them from the people, creating lies that they were unnatural, immoral, unjust, evil. As technology ruled, the people believed in facts rather than faith._

_This wasn't a completely bad thing, as the god Science pointed out. Yes, a god called Science. Facts and proof were all good and all, but even he felt reproach towards the humans who tried to deny him, him who helped them understand the world. They simply didn't understand that while some things could be proved with science, others should be based purely upon faith. While some humans tried to fight for the supernaturals, their attempts were futile._

_Thus, Unity and Chaos created their seed. Their seedling would bring harmony back to the human realms, and let the supernatural and natural live together. The first step would be getting it to the human realms, where Two-Faced came in. She would bring the seedling to Earth, where she would sneak by the detectors, but sacrificing herself in the process for the seedling who would grow to also be a perfect mix of chaos and unity. She would bring the seedling to a higher power, a couple who could not have children. The seedling would grow to be a blessing, a miracle that even science could not comprehend. The couple would be grateful, and the child would grow and grow._

_Until the time was ripe._

_Until the child could embrace it's powers, it's fate, it's destiny to bring the human realms back to the harmony it was originally meant to have._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The eight teenagers sat comfortably on the multiple couches, all watching the bright hologram coming from the bot in the middle of the room.

"_The rebels have apparently tried to kidnap yet another child of a noble, yet only to be thwarted by the great Danzou. He found the rebel in the middle of the kidnapping and-"_

One of the teenagers changed the channel, with a tsk. "So troublesome."

"I know right! You'd think the filthy rebels would know by now to not mess with us." Said another one, blonde hair, blue eyes, undoubtedly female. "Why won't they give up?"

"They believe it's for the greater good…too much technology." A male with pale eyes stated. "I don't see how there's too much technology."

The remaining teenagers all began to chat amongst themselves, discussing the rebels. All except a couple, a dark haired boy with onyx eyes who never spoke much in general.

And a pink haired, emerald eyed female. With alabaster skin, a flawless complexion, she was a small thing with many muscles on her showing she worked out. Not reaching five foot two, she knew she was underestimated in her abilities to fight. However, right now she was using her brain and was thinking over the actions of the rebels.

_That's the fourth child to be almost taken…the other three were, but this one was stopped. How come they're trying to take them? And some of them aren't even nobles…_

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize her friends were calling her.

"Forehead! Forehead! FOREHEAD!" The blonde female finally screamed in her ear. "Sakura, why are you so out of it?" Sakura looked irritably at the blonde.

"Well, Ino-pig, some of us like to think over actions, instead of blurting our idiotic ideas." She quickly retorted. The other blonde in the room sniggered.

"Haha, Ino you just got TOLD!"

"Naruto, shut up." She replied with a vein popping out on her forehead. "And forehead, you too!"

"Very witty Ino-pig."

"Girls, calm down." Another girl with two buns on her head butted in. "No need for insults here!"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, and turned away with a hmph.

"Let's go for a walk you guys…" suggested a quiet girl, by the name of Hinata. "I…I think it'd be fun you know…in the gardens…"

"That's a great idea Hinata-chan!" Naruto said exuberantly. "I'm sick of being in here anyways."

"Hn. Dobe, the gardens are only holograms anyway. What's the difference if we just put the hologram in here?"

"Stop being a party pooper teme." Naruto pouted. "Hm…I wonder what real flowers are like…"

Ino quickly interrupted. "They're supposed to be colorful, and smell sweet with different aromas. I asked my dad one time, and I guess Yamanakas used to own flower shops before the Turning."

The Turning was the time where supernaturals began to be exiled from the lands. It was about one hundred years ago, before technology began to take over, and eventually all supernaturals went extinct. Now, the lands were barren, with tall, shiny buildings everywhere. No cars, as people were expected to either walk or teleport. Holograms took care of scenery, and roads were no longer needed, only floating sidewalks. On the other side of the city, Konoha, the buildings were mostly run down and old, left overs from before the Turning. It was a couple hundred miles away, with barren land separating the North and South sides of Konoha. It's said that's where the rebels live.

Not only in Konoha was there a turning, but also in the other Great Nations, such as Suna, Mist, Iwa, and Sound. Currently, there was an alliance between all of the Great Nations, working together and trading different electronics and inventions. Most of the people in Konoha and Suna didn't like the other nations, as they found their people…brash. Not only that, but their leader, Danzou, had a suspicious friendship with Sound that no one understood.

"_The whereabouts of Gaara, child of the previous kage of Suna is still missing. If you know anything about Gaara, or the rebels, please leave a tip at-"_

"Gaara's still missing?" Naruto asked sadly. "It's been a year…" Hinata timidly put an arm around him.

"I'm…s-sure he's fine Na-naruto.." Naruto quickly gave a wide grin. Hinata blushed as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Thank you Hinata-chan! You always make me feel better!" He nuzzled her neck, looking like a kitten. She blushed bright tomato red, and averted her gaze when she saw all their friends smiling mischievously at her.

"Aw, look at the love birds!" Sakura cooed. She looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, her heart clenching at the sight of him. All of their friends were paired up, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru….except for them. It was no secret Sakura liked Sasuke, but Sasuke either didn't care, didn't reciprocate, or both. That's how it seemed anyway.

"_Attention, please go to the main room. There is an announcement, please go to the main room."_ The bot on the table said, shutting off the hologram. It repeated the statement once more then fell silent.

The room was silent. "That's never happened before." Tenten said curiously. "I mean, have you guys ever heard the bot make an announcement like that?" The rest of the group shook their head.

"Well, we better get to the main room." Sakura started walking towards the teleporter. "Come on you guys!"

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned. "I don't want to walk."

"Shikamaru, get your ass into the teleporter now." Ino ungracefully sent a swift kick to her boyfriends shin. He groaned and got up to walk. They all got into the teleporter, and with a flash, they were gone.

* * *

"Attention everyone. Attention!"

All the people in the main room turned from their socializing to look at the speaker. Danzou stood there, in his full bandaged glory. He was an elder, and word had it he was covered in bandages because he fought a god a long time ago who tried to kill him out of spite. He won, but not before losing his eye.

"Rebels have infiltrated Konoha." Immediately, talk began to spread, and people shouted. He raised a hand and everyone went quiet. "We do not know where they are or who they are. Just know there's a handful of them somewhere, who may even be in this room. They have been here for awhile, but have only been just found out now." His eyes roamed the room, pausing only momentarily on the eight teenagers then continued their path. No one noticed except for Sakura. "These are dangerous criminals and to be apprehended as soon as possible. If you even suspect someone, even a friend or family member, please report them and an investigation will begin."

His eyes roamed once more. "I hope you all realize the…severity of this situation. The rebels are unique characters, and will try to convince you that their…cause is the correct way to live. Understand that I only want best for you all, as you are my people." He made eye contact with Sakura. She stared back, emerald eyes unflinching. Without removing his eyes, he finished his speech.

"I only want best."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Did I mention their ages...? I'm so scatterbrained. They're 16, in case you're wondering. Unless I stated otherwise. Woops.

Chapter 2

"Oh man, what if a rebel comes after us you guys?" Ino asked loudly. "I mean, we're the fucking heirs of giant companies. We're targets, dammit!"

"Ino, we have too much protection around us." Tenten explained. "Besides, they'd be crazy to come after us…right?" She said the last word with less conviction.

The group had decided to walk to the park to relax a little bit after hearing the news. Although they didn't show it much, they all were a little tense thinking any one of them could be a rebel. They had known each other their whole lives, but that didn't change any of their suspicions.

They all sat on the ground, and relaxed in the artificial grass. Absentmindedly, Sakura reached out to touch a flower, only for her fingers to go right through. She pulled back, studied the flower, and turned away. No one else noticed her reaction. As the others chatted, she laid back, and closed her eyes, letting her mind drift.

_You're meant for more…_

Sakura sat up with a gasp and looked around wildly. Her friends turned to her with concerned faces.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" asked a worried Naruto. "What happened?"

"Did you guys hear that? I could've sworn…" She trailed off. The others looked at her curiously.

"What?" asked Neji.

"Nevermind…" And with that, the conversation continued again. Sakura was deep in thought though for the rest of the conversation, with only a pair of dark eyes looking at her.

"Hey what's that?" Ino said.

"It's a flower, smart one." Naruto responded with a grin. "Do you know what those are?"

Ino bopped him on the forehead. "Don't sass me Uzumaki! I know what a flower is, I've just never seen one like that in the holograms!" She bent down, and even though she knew it'd be pointless, she reached out to stroke a petal. She fell back with a gasp.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked lazily. "Did you see a holo-bug?" Her face was pale. "Ino?" Shikamaru was actually getting worried about his girlfriend. "Ino?"

"…It's…it's real." She croaked out, her voice hoarse. "It's…real!"

"Don't be ridiculous Ino." Neji said haughtily. "You know it's a hologram. I'll prove it." He reach his palm out, ready to shove his hand through the hologram, only to be stopped by a silky smooth surface. He pulled his hand back incredulously.

"What…?" They all gathered around the flower, each taking turns touching it. Sakura only gazed on, her face pale.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked at her inquisitively. She looked back with her eyes wide, confusion and fear running through them in a wild swirl of emotions.

"I…nothing." Sakura could only stare at the flower, the same flower she had tried to touch earlier. _It wasn't alive then…it wasn't even real then. What's going on?_ She tried to push down her rising panic. _It's nothing, I mean, it probably just sprouted by coincidence, I mean no one really remembers how long it takes for flowers to grow! Maybe it only takes a few minutes! _She convinced herself. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Sakura-chan, maybe you should try touching it…" suggested Hinata shyly. "It's so unique…" Sakura flashed a grin at her.

"Don't mind if I do!" She stepped forward, bent down onto the balls of her feet, and placed a finger on a petal, marveling at the smooth, soft feeling. As she stroked the petal, she didn't notice the flower growing, little by little until it reached her knee. She lost her balance and landed on her butt. "What?"

"Sakura…did you make it grow?" asked Tenten. She had a look of wonderment on her face. "That is so cool!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to pass it off. "I mean, I think they just grow that fast!"

Shikamaru looked at her curiously. "Hm, maybe. Anyway, this is a new find. We have to report it to the Gardeners. So troublesome." The rest nodded, but Sakura had a worried look on her face. Shikamaru got up and left to report their find, but the rest stayed to keep their conversation going.

Soon enough, he returned with a few gardeners, and what looked to be a councilman. They rushed over to the flower, pushing the teenagers out of the way. They looked on with interest as the adults conversed in quiet, urgent tones. The councilman turned around to look at them sternly.

"Which one of you did this?" He asked harshly. "I demand you step forward." The teenagers looked at him.

"None of us did." Ino said slowly. "It just…appeared." The councilman shook with barely suppressed fury.

"Flowers, living plants, do not 'just appear.'" He retorted angrily. "I am being serious. Step forward now and there will be no consequences." The teenagers gave doubtful looks at him. "You do not understand me. This is very important to the safety of Konoha. Please, step forward."

"…Sakura." Neji said quietly. The rest looked at him in shock, Tenten looking at him with a lost and confused look, and Sakura staring with hurt. "She was closest to the flower, and I saw her touch it then leave it alone. Later, she touched it again, and it grew even more."

"Neji!" Tentens shocked voice broke into their thoughts. "How could you? And you know that's not true!" She turned and looked at the councilman earnestly. "Sakura is the most normal person ever! She doesn't have this power, none of us do!"

The councilman ignored her and glared at Sakura, who looked fearfully at him. So quietly, that they barely heard it, "I knew she was one of them."

"One of…what?" Hinata ventured. He glared at her as well and she 'eep'ed.

"None of your business!" He snapped. Neji and Naruto stepped forward with protective stances. "You young lady, will be coming with me." The councilman stepped forward and grabbed Sakuras arm forcefully. She yanked back and dug her feet into the ground.

"No! I didn't do anything!"

"Leave her alone old man!" Naruto jumped onto the councilmans back. The rest looked on in shock as the gardeners tried to pull him off.

When they finally pulled him off, they held onto him tightly as the councilman grabbed Sakura again. She tried to fight back, but was slapped. Her face turned and everyone froze.

"…Don't you dare." A threatening voice came. "Do you _dare_. Hit me again. Ever." Sakura turned her head back slowly, her eyes a dark jade. They bore into the councilman, who shook in his shoes. "I will end you." Her voice came out in a hiss, and everyone shivered at this side of Sakura.

The sky seemed to grow dark and the weather turned cold. A rumbling filled the ground, and everyone fell to the ground. Sakura shook free of the councilman and stepped back, full of power.

And like that, the spell ended. Everything went back to normal. Sakura looked around slowly, and shook her head as if shaking thoughts away. She looked down at her own hands fearfully. "What…what was that?" She whispered.

Suddenly, a loud boom filled the air. An alarm set off, and in the distance, near some of the buildings, was smoke and fire. All there turned and faced the buildings with shock.

"We're under attack!" Yelled the councilman. He turned to look at Sakura. "I will take care of you later." He growled. He and the gardeners ran off.

All the teenagers looked at Sakura, who was still looking down at the ground. Unconsciously, they stepped back. Her eyes looked up at them pleadingly. "Please…I don't know what happened." Her voice came out with sadness. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know Sakura." Ino's voice came out with tenderness but full of cautiousness. She stepped forward and with slight hesitation, put her arms around Sakura, as Sakura's shoulders shook with barely suppressed sobs. Sasuke stepped forward with a strange look in his eyes, but then stepped back.

"Guys…we have to get to the safe house." Hinatas timid voice interrupted their moment.

They all looked at each other, and started jogging opposite of the fire. Soon enough, it started pouring, but they knew they had to get to the safe house if rebels were attacking. After about a minute, they started hearing gunshots and more booms. They started sprinting, worried that someone could show up out of nowhere. Sasuke ran at the back, checking behind them constantly for anyone that could be following.

His hiss broke the silence. "Guys. There's someone behind us." Hinatas pants were harsh as she tried to run faster, as she was the least athletic of the group. Naruto stopped them both for a moment, scooped her up in his arms, and kept on sprinting, going as fast as he was before as Hinata clung to him.

They were all panicking, the breathes coming out harshly. They could see the safe house, a hundred or so yards in front of them. They could hear footsteps behind them and that increased their adrenaline. Somebody grabbed Sakura and she screamed.

"Sakura!" yelled Ino and Tenten. They immediately stopped and turned around, trying to grab her arms as a masked man grabbed her waist. He simply shoved them to the ground and tried to retreat. The rest of the group skidded to a stop and turned around trying to help. In the distance, Sasuke could see more rebels coming after them. Sakura tried to fight against her assailant, but it was futile. She struggled and kicked and punched but he was too strong.

"Go on!" Sasuke yelled to their friends. "I'll get her!" He sprinted after the man, the rain still pouring and thunder in the distance. Thunder or more bombs, he couldn't tell. The rain made his hair slick, and it dripped into his eyes. He hurriedly wiped them, and he kept running as fast as he could. Sakura had been thrown over the mans shoulder, and was screaming at him to turn around before he got caught too. He pushed himself and reached out to her.

"Sakura!" He yelled, his voice hoarse. "Sakura!"

Sakuras face was full of hope and fear, as she reached a hand out to him. Their hands grasped, both wet with the rain and Sasuke felt a glimmer of hope. That hope quickly vanished as the masked man turned around, sent a swift kick to his knee, and Sasuke crumbled, his hand slipping out of Sakuras as she screamed.

"Sasuke!" She screamed again as the man went into the throes of the other men. She was tossed to another person, someone of lighter build who tied her hands.

Sasuke groaned, laying in the mud as he held his knee up to his chest. He craned his neck up in time to see Sakura thrown onto a hoverboard. He croaked. "Sakura…"

The last thing he saw was Sakuras tearstained face before he passed out. The last thing he heard, that haunted his nightmares for the next two years, was her voice, screaming his name once more.

"Sasuke-kun…!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 Years Later

"Oh Sasuke-kuuun!" shrieked a girlish voice. "I saw you, don't try to hide!" A girl wearing very short shorts and a top showing her midriff and cleavage ran, hopped, and flew onto the back of one very disgruntled man. He huffed, and as polite as he could, shoved the girl off of him.

"Karin. I told you to leave me alone." He said coldly. "Quit bothering me." Karin's eyes flashed with sadness, but then lit back up with a coy look.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you don't mean that." She pressed herself up against Sasuke's front and shivered subtly at the feeling of all his hard, masculine body pressing against her. Sasukes eyes flashed with lust quickly, but he pushed it away.

"Quit it Karin."

"But Sasuke-kun! Don't you remember the night we had?" She asked slyly. "I know you loved it."

"It was a one time thing, and we were both drunk. Now, leave me alone before I asked the guards to remove you." He then pushed away from her and walked quickly, heading towards his office leaving the girl behind who stomped her foot in frustration.

"Heh, Karin won't leave you alone Sasu-chan?" asked a blonde who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I tried to stop you that night."

Sasuke kept himself from groaning, but just barely. "Yes, yes I know dobe. I definitely regret that night. I thought she'd stay away after it." He kept walking, determined to leave the annoying blonde alone. "What do you want?"

Naruto flashed then reappeared in front of Sasuke, who barely stopped in time to avoid a collision. "What the fuck?"

"It's my new invention!" Naruto grinned. "I finally got it to work this morning! I call it flash stepping. See, you hook this device onto your ankle and…"

Sasuke started spacing out as he sat in his chair in his office of Uchiha Corp. His eyes involuntarily drifted to the picture frame that sat on his desk. It was a picture of eight teenagers, all grinning except for a select few, who simply smirked at the cameraman. Each teenager was paired off with another, even a pink haired female and himself. His eyes softened and he reached a finger out to trace the profile of the girl.

She was grinning, eyes crinkled shut and teeth sparkling. She was sitting on the ground, knees folded to the side, one arm propping herself up and the other up with a peace sign. She leaned slightly against him. Sasuke was sitting beside her, legs bent up and out, with his arms hanging lazily over his knees as he sent a smirk. The other couples were either standing or sitting in similar poses with their significant other.

He and Sakura weren't dating, unlike the other couples, but everyone knew about Sakuras crush on him. He also had…feelings for said female at the time, but there just never seemed to be a right time to ask her out. Not only that, but he just didn't know how to show his affections.

The picture had been taken a little over two years ago. His hand clenched as he remembered that two years ago, the girl was taken out of his life. Ever since, he had been having nightmares. Her asking him why he hadn't saved her. Why he hadn't tried harder, why he wasn't there for her. Each day, he was filled with self-loathing.

Naruto looked at his best friend sadly. He asked himself the same questions. He knew that Sasuke took it the hardest out of all of them, drinking, smoking, one-night stands. (Thus, Karin.) Naruto knew that Sasuke missed her terribly, and each day vowed to find her and end the rebellion that had took her away from him.

Speaking of the rebels, after they had retreated, (quite suddenly after they took Sakura), the city of Konoha was in shambles. Multiple buildings had been torn down, mostly downtown but a few higher end buildings as well. Many people had been relocated to Suna or were living in new apartments. A huge chunk of the land though was still under renovation and probably was not going to be finished built anytime soon.

The two men sat in a silence, both lost in their own thoughts about the girl who had disappeared from their lives. Their friends were in similar shape.

It wasn't much of a surprise. Today was the anniversary of Sakura Harunos kidnapping.

* * *

"Kiba, faster!" barked a petite girl, wielding a shotgun. "I could've hit you with that bullet!"

"Chill Sak-chan." The boy, Kiba responded with a cheeky grin. "You and I both know that you could never hit me!" This was followed by an "Ouch!" as 'Sak-chan' bonked him on the head.

"What were you saying now, Ki-kun?" She asked sweetly. Kiba glared playfully at her.

"Why are we using these things anyway?" He asked scornfully, poking the shotgun. "They're so..rustic."

"Oh hush now. You know they're the newer ones. And with todays laws, people don't have the resources or skills to make high tech weapons." The girl walked towards the wall of their training room, placing the shotgun next to all the other weapons in the room.

A few decades ago, weapons were basically banned from the Human Realms, said to be too dangerous and that there was no need with the peace in the world. Which was total bullshit, considering most governments had hidden facilities were they still had some of the old time weapons.

"Still. Why can't we just use our- OOF!" Kiba flew back and fell onto one of the training mats. "Ow! The fuck was that for?"

"Always be prepared." Was all the girl said.

In her hands were two glowing spheres, both about the size about a baseball. The girl herself grinned, her green eyes flashing with glee. Her pink hair flew around her head like a halo, and she stood at a short five foot four. She had grown a little bit in the past few years.

"If that's how you want to be." Kiba grinned manically, and bent over in a crouched position. His head twitched, his arms twitched, his whole body started convulsing. Fur started popping out on his body, but he still kept a relatively human shape. His nails grew, and his teeth grew into pointed fangs. He resembled an overgrown dog.

Sakura smiled back at him. "If that's how you want to do it…" She closed her hands over the spheres, and they disappeared with a 'pop!'. She bent over as well, and her body went through the same changes. Instead of looking like a dog though, she looked like a tiger, her eyes narrowed in slits.

They rushed at each other, using their newfound animal skills against each other. Sakura slashed at Kiba's shoulders, but when he ducked she flew over his head, twisted her body to where her feet hit the opposite wall, and launched herself back at Kiba, tackling him from behind. He kicked frantically and kicked her off into the wall. He ran forward, zigzagging, then batted at her stomach. When her arms went down to protect herself, he quickly twirled on his foot, sending a kick to her head. Quick as a flash, she had her arms holding his foot in mid air. Kiba used the fact she was supporting him to use his leg muscles to lift himself into the air and send a kick. When she let go, he fell to the ground in a crouch.

Sakura got up dizzily. She fell back onto her butt and glared at Kiba. He grinned at her.

"I've been in the rebellion and known my powers longer than you have Sak-chan. Don't be upset." He teased her, tweaking her nose. He stepped back and with a groan he popped back into his normal human body. Sakura did the same after she had regained her balance. "Of course, you have the advantage with your freaky powers."

After being kidnapped, she had struggled with her captors, cursing them out. For about six months, she kept to herself, trying to escape when she could. After awhile though, Kiba had been introduced as her new guard, basically there to make sure she wouldn't try to escape anymore. They became friends, and he showed her what he could do.

Her instinct reaction was to be expected. She shrieked, screamed, called him all sorts of names. When she had calmed down, he transformed back and explained what the rebellion really was.

Unlike what Danzou and others had told her all her life, the rebellion was made up of supernaturals. They weren't wiped out like he had said, and were a hell of a lot nicer than he made them out to be. They were fighting to get their foothold back in the world, as was their duty, so they believed. The deities and true supernaturals had told their leader, Kakashi, that they had to make the world balance out again in harmony between the supernaturals and humans.

Most of the rebellion was made up of half breeds, with the other percentage being full bloods or humans who believed and agreed with the cause. It ranged from werewolves, to nymphs, to mermaids, to sirens, to centaurs, satyrs, unicorns, wizards, fairies, anything you could think of. Those were the supernaturals and half breeds.

On the other hand, only a select few, were demigods. There were only about four in the whole rebellion, which included Kiba, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. They believed Sakura was one as well, but for some reason, they had received no signs of who her mother or father might be. Her powers varied greatly. To be honest, she could do practically anything if she put her mind to it, and not in a cliché way. She could grow wings and fly, transform into animals. She could control the elements, she had her own kind of magic. No one knew what her parenthood was, but everyone knew she was dangerous.

This was the reason why she had been kidnapped in the first place. After she learned about the rebellions secret, she had been told why she was there. According to Kakashi, she was vital to their mission, she had powers that would tip the chances to their favor. She had denied it all at first, stating she was nothing special, just a normal girl born to rich parents. But fact after fact was shot at her.

"You don't look anything like your parents."

"The flower grew after you touched it."

"You're exotic looking for a normal human."

And after her powers started emerging, she had to accept it. Tsunade, her mentor, watched her progress. It came as a surprise when she had announced that Sakura's powers were only just beginning, and even then they were awesomely powerful.

Sakuras eyes drifted to the sun that was beginning to set. It had been awhile since she and Kiba had started training and she was starving. She turned to Kiba. "Let's go get food." She suggested.

Kiba hummed happily to himself. "Food!" Together, they rushed to the temporary cafeteria.

They grabbed a tray and began to grab their food. "Here you go, brats!" said a cheerful Anko. "Eat up shitheads!"

They quickly walked away from her, slight shivers going up their backs. "She's so damn creepy." Whispered Kiba.

"No kidding." Responded Sakura in an equally quiet voice.

As they walked to their usual table, they waved to their friends. Genma, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Gai, Shizune, multiple others who all blended together. They sat down with their personal friends, Shino, Lee, and Chouji.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted with a smile. They all responded just as enthusiastically.

"Did you hear?" asked Chouji with a mouth full of food. "Kakashi and the other leaders are planning another attack, this time to grab a few more kids."

"Really?" asked Kiba interested. "Why?"

"Apparently, these youthful teenagers are supposed to also be powerful like young Sakura-chan here!" Lee exclaimed. "Kakashi believes a few of them may be the children of a deity or two! And the others are supposed to be children of some of the higher class supernaturals!"

They ooh'ed. "Do you know who they are? And if we're gonna participate in the attack too?" Sakura asked curiously.

It had been awhile since she had heard of news of Konoha. She missed her friends terribly, but thought it was for the best. They were normal; their lives of being pampered and spoiled softened them. It hurt to admit it, but she had been one of them as well. After being shown what was really happening outside of their sheltered lives, she had gone through strong changes. She couldn't think of girly Ino or shy Hinata enduring what she had.

Lee nodded. "Yup, Gai-sensei told me we were all going to go, and that they especially wanted you to go Sakura-chan" He informed her. Her eyebrows show up.

"Why?"

"Apparently, you know them, and will be able to help persuade them to come."

"Well, who?" Already names were flying through her mind. _Ami, Hanabi,…?_

"Um. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, aaaand Shikamaru Nara."

Sakura's vision went black.

* * *

A/N:

Do you guys think you can spread the word about this story? I'd really like more people to put this on their story alerts and review more. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

"Sakura…Sakura-chan!"

Sakura woke up groggily, touching her head then looking around. "Where am I?"

Kiba sighed in relief. "Ah, you kind of passed out." Sakura groaned. Then she remembered what Lee had said before she had passed out.

"Was Lee serious when he said those names?" She asked quietly. Kiba studied her closely, realizing this meant a lot to her.

"Hai. Why?" Even though he was one of Sakura's closest friends since she had arrived, he didn't know much about her past life in Konoha.

"They…were some of my friends back in Konoha. I can't imagine them…" She trailed off. "I mean, they never showed any signs…"

Kiba sighed. "Well, sometimes depending on what their parenthood is, the powers don't show up until later. It's like power puberty." He snickered. "For most, it shows up around sixteen. Sometimes earlier, sometimes later."

Sakura leaned back onto the cot, and stared up at the ceiling. "So I have to try to convince them to join us." She whispered. Kiba leaned in closer.

"What?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing. So when do we leave?"

"Tonight."

* * *

"Teme!" yelled a loud Naruto. "Let's go do something today!"

Sasuke groaned as his quiet and dark office was brightened. He had been taking a comfortable nap during his break. "What do you want Dobe?"

"Well, I already said you were taking the rest of the day off, then I called the other guys, then I told them my plan and they all agreed so Teme you should-" He was interrupted as a book hit him smack dab in the middle of his face. It fell off slowly, quite comically.

"Shut up. I get it." Sasuke leaned back, then stretched. "Give me one moment."

Naruto rubbed his bright red nose, and pouted. "Ne, teme there was no need for that!" He ran out of the room, dodging as another book flew at him. He stuck his head back in. "Nyeah, missed me!" then quickly retreated as yet another book flew at him.

Sasuke sighed as his best friend left the room. He massaged his temples then stood up and languidly walked out of the room to meet with him and just get the rest of the day over with. It was already nearing six o'clock, he was ready to go home and just sleep. Only Naruto would want to do something this late.

As he and Naruto walked out of his office building, Naruto chattering nonstop, Sasuke let his mind drift.

_Is Sakura okay? Does she think about us often? About me?_

"Sasuke-teme! Earth to teme!" A loud voice screeched in his ear. Sasuke slapped his ear, glaring at a smirking Naruto. "What were you thinking about?"

"None of your business dobe." Narutos smirk slipped for a moment, before being replaced with a smile.

He slung his arm around Sasuke, who stiffened, and hummed as they walked to a restaurant. "Yaknow, I miss her too."

Sasuke winced at her name. "Hn."

"We'll see her again someday."

Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and seethed. "It's been two years dobe, with no sign of her. Not a word. She's probably not even alive." His heart clenched at the words he was saying. "Quit bringing her up."

Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly as Sasuke walked away, hands in his pocket, in the direction of his apartment. He sighed. "I tried." He began walking in the other direction back to his home when he heard a click and froze.

"Don't move." A deep voice commanded. Naruto tensed as he felt the barrel of a gun on his back.

"Ki-kun, all we needed to do was convince him, not threaten him!" A feminine voice called out. He heard a huff, and the gun was moved away. He took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to scare him is all…"A sulking voice replied. Naruto heard a tsk.

"Um…who are you?" Asked Naruto, slightly confused at the interaction. He didn't dare turn around.

"Hey Naru-chan." A voice whispered in his ear. Naruto spun around quickly.

_Only Sakura-chan ever called me that…_

No one was behind him. No one was even on the street. Naruto felt his heart turn to ice.

_Whats…whats going on?_

He shook it off, and ran in the direction of Sasuke's apartment.

_I don't like this._

* * *

Sasuke walked with his head thrown back, eyes closed, and hands in his pocket. He was taking deep breaths to calm himself down after his outburst at Naruto.

_I shouldn't have taken it out on him. _He thought. He was only a few blocks away from his apartment when he felt eyes on him. Sasuke slowed down barely, and cracked one eye open. He was alone. _It's the stress._ He told himself.

He heard fast footsteps coming from behind him, and spun around, a fist already in motion. Blonde whirled in his vision.

"Woah, teme! Watch it!" He heard his blonde friend screech. He focused his eyes more in the dark and saw Naruto crouched on the ground after dodging the punch.

"Dobe!" Sasuke hissed. "What are you doing?"

Naruto stood up slowly. "Teme…I think I heard Sakura-chan." He said seriously. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"We just went over this."

"No, I think she's back!"

"Quit making up stories." Sasuke dusted himself off then turned around to keep walking.

"Sasuke! Quit running away!" Naruto shouted at his back. Sasuke paused for a moment, then kept walking. "I heard her! I know I did!"

_Believe him. _Sasuke thought. _I can't._

"She's not coming back Naruto." He enunciated. "Get it through that thick skull of yours."

They stopped on the street, Naruto heaving and looking at Sasuke who wasn't facing him. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"I…I heard her. Believe me." Narutos voice broke. "I know I did."

Sasuke took a deep breath, about to answer when a siren broke through the air. He spun around and looked at Naruto who was looking behind him.

"Sakura…" He whispered. Sasuke spun back around to his original direction and his jaw dropped.

There, standing in all her glory, was Sakura Haruno.

* * *

"We have to get out of here!" cried Ino as she grabbed Hinata. She, in turn, grabbed Tenten as they raced through the streets toward the safe house. "The boys will be fine!"

"B-but Naruto-kun!" Whispered Hinata brokenly. "What if he doesn't know where I am? A-and w-worries about me?"

"Come on Hinata-chan!" Tenten sprinted faster, both her and Ino dragging Hinata now. "I promise they'll be fine!" As they raced around a corner, they skidded to a stop as they saw three men blocking their way out. Hinata gasped. They turned around and tried running in the opposite direction, but people were standing there as well. Soon, they were circled.

"The rebels…" Ino whispered shakily. "They're after us."

* * *

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru took a drag of his cigarette. "Ino better be in the safe house."

Neji peaked around the corner of a building. "Put that out, we can't let them see us."

With a sigh, Shikamaru did as he was told. "See anyone?"

"Yeah, a group of four people." Neji squinted, his eyes bulging with veins unconsciously. Shikamaru didn't notice. "One…no, two of them look like Sasuke and Naruto?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes curiously. "Who're the other two?"

"One's unfamiliar…" Neji strained. "The other…it looks…" He gasped. Shikamaru looked on. "It looks like Haruno-san."

A deep chuckle came from behind them. They spun around in fighting stances. In a black suit with silver hair, a man held up a peace sign. "That'd be correct."

Before they could react, Neji and Shikamaru were knocked out.

* * *

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered. His eyes glistened with tears. "Sakura-chan!" He ran forward with his arms wide open. Sakura smiled sadly at him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke started as he saw the look in the male behind her eyes. "Wait Naru-!"

As soon as Naruto touched Sakura, the male swiftly touched his neck and he passed out in Sakura's arms.

"Sakura…what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, trying to seem calm. In honestly, his heart was pumping, his blood racing, his palms sweaty as he looked at the young woman in front of him.

If possible, she had gotten even more beautiful.

"We need you Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at him. "Everything you've been told is wrong. We're not the bad guys."

"We're?" Asked Sasuke incredulously. "You're one of the rebels now?"

"Yeah…it's truly not what you think."

"Bullshit Sakura! They took you! Kidnapped you! Don't you remember that?"

"Of course Sasuke-kun." Sakura frowned. This was going to be harder than she thought. "But you've been told a lie. You're special, you have to come with us!"

Sasuke scoffed. "No."

"Please Sasuke-kun." Begged Sakura. "You'll understand once you're back with us."

"No!"

Sakura's eyes darkened. "I see…" She sighed. "Ki-kun?"

The man behind her gave a feral grin. "Of course princess."

Before Sasuke could attack, Kiba had tackled him to the ground, successfully pressing a pressure point. Sakura walked forward and touched Sasuke's forehead with care.

"We'll show them what's really happening." Kiba promised. "They'll understand."

Sakura looked up at him, then looked back at Naruto, then back to Sasuke. "I hope so."


	6. Chapter 5

"Where are we?" Shouted a frustrated Ino. She banged on the door to their room, causing echoes to go throughout the hallway. "Let us out!" The outsiders all winced as they walked past the room, some shaking their heads sympathetically.

"Ino-san, p-please stop." Hinata murmured. "We-we shouldn't make our ca-captors angry."

"I don't care! I want out!"

"So troublesome." Shikamaru leaned back on his bed. "At least they gave us some comfort."

It was true. The group of friends was stuck in the same room that their captors put them in. It was furnished nicely and quite large with enough room to fit beds for each person. A bathroom was across from the door, a bookcase with several books on it next the door, and a few mirrors and pictures hanging up. Ino groaned.

"Why are we even here…" She slumped to the ground and pulled her knees up. "They're probably going to kill us…"

"Don't think like that!" Tenten came over and lightly slapped Ino across the head. She winced and pouted. "Why were we kidnapped? And all of us? To me, it sounds like we were targeted for a specific reason."

"She's right." Shikamaru muttered. He shot a quick glance at Naruto and Sasuke who hadn't said a word since they arrived. "What's up with you?"

"…"

"Yeah, you guys have been quiet." A curious Ino remarked. "Normally, you'd be screaming with me Naruto."

"…I saw Sakura-chan." Croaked out Naruto. Quick as lightning, Sasuke tackled him to the ground.

"Don't call her that." He grounded out between punches. "Shes. Not. Sakura. _Chan_. Anymore!"

"Hey hey hey!" Neji and Shikamaru swiftly pulled the two apart. "What happened?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "She's with them."

"Don't say that teme! There's got to be a reason!" Naruto shouted brokenly. "She wouldn't have done this!"

"She knocked out Naruto then had her cronie knock me out. She's up to something."

"That can't be true. She wouldn't do that!" protested Ino. "I know forehead, she wouldn't!"

Sasuke glared darkly at all of them and turned back into his bed and laid down. "She would." He muttered.

All the while, green eyes filled with tears as a teen walked away from the door.

* * *

"Should we tell them right away?" asked Kiba. "Kakashi gave you the okay to do it whenever you want."

Sakura leaned back into the cool grass, looking up at the sky. The ruins of Konoha were some of the few places left with natural life. The nymphs and other spirits of the forest took care of that. "I don't know."

"C'mon Sak, I mean you have to tell them someti-"

"Damn it, I know Kiba!" She shot up with a fierce glare but it softened after seeing Kiba's hurt face. "I know…it's just…they won't react to it well, unless they see proof."

"Let's give them proof then!"

"They won't react well."

"She's right, you know." A dark shape jumped in front of them. Sakura and Kiba didn't react, simply looking up.

"Hi 'tachi-kun."

* * *

"We're here to collect you." A man with a full mask announced as he walked into the room. "Now, miserable cretins, I, the great and wonderful- OW!"

"Shut up." A tall man with long dark hair walked into the room, wiping his hands after hitting the other man. "We're here to bring you to meet with the leader."

"What do you want?" asked Neji. "Why are we here?"

"You'll learn soon enough. Come." The man, with a swish of his cloak, turned around and stalked out of the room. The other man gave a peace sign to them, then followed his superior with a small whimper.

The others looked at each other. With a deep breath, they followed.

"Hello!" A blonde, busty woman slurred. "My name is Tsunade!"

"Ma'am, have you been drinking again?" Asked the man with long hair. His mask had a panther on it.

"No!"

Panther sighed as he reached behind the woman and pulled out a bottle of wine. Tsunade glared. "Uchiha!"

The group swiveled their heads to look at Sasuke whose eyes were wide in disbelief.

"That man is not an Uchiha!" He growled. "They're all dead!"

Tsunade turned to look at him and smirked. "Oh yes, the great last Uchiha. Bull. Shit."

With a growl, Sasuke launched himself at the woman. His friends tried to stop him, but with a flick of her wrist, they were all sent flying into the wall behind them. Ino whimpered as Hinata's eyes went wide and Tenten let out a small glare. Neji and Shikamaru groaned as they got up and Naruto and Sasuke were laying down with the wind knocked out of them.

"What…what was that?" Whispered Tenten. "What are you?"

"My name is Tsunade, daughter of the Tsunami, goddess of all things water and wind." Tsunade smiled fakely at them. "And you're here because you're one of us."

"What are you talking about?" Shouted Naruto. "We're nothing like you, you try to kill us!"

"Not true." Tsunade replied. "I'll let…someone else explain everything to you. Kakashi, fetch Sakura."

"Wait, what? And who's that?" Naruto screeched. "Sakura? Uchiha? What's going on?"

"Shut up you loud-mouth brat!" A vein sticking out. "Like I said, Sakura will explain."

A light knock interrupted their speaking. "Come in!"

Sakura walked in, her pink hair pulled into a bun and green eyes electrifying those in the room. Ino and Tenten gasped as Hinata teared up. The boys stood back, on guard, with only Sasuke narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Hello…" She said softly, looking at the ground. She looked up, and gave a weak smile. "I missed you."

"Sakura!" The girls threw themselves forward and hugged her tight. "Where have you been? How are you? What's going on?"

Sakura teared up as she held her friends. _Oh kami, I missed them._ Her arms came up to surround the girls hugging her. "I'm fine, I'll explain, don't worry." Tsunade's eyes softened looking at how happy her daughter-like figure was. The boys on the other hand were still cautious.

"Sakura…chan?" Asked Naruto curiously. Sakura stepped back from the girls and towards Naruto. His eyes held sadness and a glimmer of hope.

"I'm so sorry Naru-chan." With a whoop, Naruto ran forward and pulled Sakura into a bear hug, swinging her around. She let out soft giggles that filled Sasuke's ears as he looked at the fairy-like girl in front of him. She turned to face him and Sasuke could only concentrate how green, _how very green, _her eyes seemed to be as they seemed to stare into his soul. His heart thumped wildly.

"Sasuke-kun." She stepped forward with a shy smile, reaching a hand out to touch his face. He stepped forward, only to flinch when she touched him. Her smile faded for a moment before coming back. "I'll explain everything…I promise." She whispered softly, looking for any kind of emotion. He just nodded before stepping back. She cleared her throat and turned around.

"Um. Well. I need you guys to follow me. I'll lead you around the grounds first before telling you everything." She left the room, and with one look at each other, the friends followed.

* * *

"This is the mess hall. Oh, these are the rooms, they're all in the old hotels! These are the shops, the spirits take care of everything naturally and-"

"Wait, spirits?" asked Shikamaru. Sakura carried on, pretending like she didn't hear him.

"And this is the training grounds and this is- eep!" She squealed as someone quick as a flash picked her up and swung her around. The teen set her down but Sakura kept her arms around his neck. "And this is Kiba-kun!" She smiled softly at the boy holding her.

Sasuke felt his heart clench at the way they looked at each other. He didn't want to believe but…

"He's my best friend here! He helped me…get used to the way things are around here." He relaxed hearing her explanation.

"Hey!" Naruto stepped forward and smiled goofily. "Any friend of Sakura-chans is a friend of mine!"

Kiba looked him up and down and smirked. "Any old friend of Sak's is..well I don't know." Naruto glared.

"Hey, what's the supposed to mean!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'll do what I want!"

"You want to go!"

"Bring it!"

"Boys, boys." Sakura laughed as she pushed them away from each other. "Chill."

"Sakura-san…" Interrupted Neji politely. "What about training grounds?"

Everyones ears perked up at that. Sakura's grin faded. "Ah, well…I guess I should start explaining, huh? Follow me." She led them to the training grounds and into a small dojo set up. She motioned for them to sit down.

"Well…well, what questions do you have?"

"Why are we here?" Asked Shikamaru immediately.

Sakura looked down at the ground then looked up as Kiba squeezed her hand. "We're rebels. We want you to join us."

"Why?"

"It's…because too much technology. It's destroying the world. People have outcasted supernaturals believing them to be dangerous and-"

"Well aren't they dangerous?" asked Tenten. "I mean, that's why we killed the, before they could kill us!"

Sakura smiled at them, inwardly frowning at their naivety. "Do I look dangerous?"

"Of course not Sakura-chan!" chirped Naruto.

"Do you think I've ever killed?"

"No…" said Sasuke slowly. "What are you getting at?"

Sakura sighed. "Let me explain thoroughly then. For the longest time, gods and goddesses have been trying to get balance back in the world. Kakashi, Tsunade, Kiba here, and Jiraiya are the children of some of these gods. They're demigods to be exact."

"Supernaturals don't exist though." Neji replied slowly.

"That's what people like Danzo want you to think. In actuality, he knows about us. He told you lies. Ever wonder about those bandages of his?" Kiba asked.

"Kind of." Admitted Ino. "I thought they were war wounds."

"Not war wounds. Sacrifice wounds. The eye that's covered is a demonic eye. He trades his blood every full moon to keep the demonic eye alive."

"What the fuck." Naruto's jaw dropped. "Just…ew!"

"Not only does he know about us. But he has his own army of supernaturals." Piped in Sakura. "They're darker ones though. The ones created by demons."

"Blasphemy." Sasuke stood up and punched the wall. "Uchiha. I want to know about that man with Tsunade."

"That's…Itachi. And the other man who came to collect you was Shisui."

"Bullshit." Sasuke yelled. "They're dead along with the other members of my clan!"

A man jumped down from the ceiling, the man with the panther mask. They gasped, not understanding how he was on the ceiling. He removed the mask, and Sasuke stiffened.

"Hello little brother."

"Aniki…what…how…" Sasuke was flabbergasted, as much as he could be.

"Sakura is telling you the truth. Danzo tried to kill our family, once realizing what we were. We were not on his side, even when he wanted us to be. He tried to destroy us, but we escaped before that could happen. Most of us are here Sasuke."

"…But. Why did you leave me? Why didn't Danzo kill me?" Sasuke was processing everything quite slowly. "What are we?"

"You were young enough. He thought he could brainwash you. We couldn't find you, because the day they attacked, you hid." Itachi's eyes showed sorrow. "We tried."

Sasuke could only look at him numbly.

"How can we believe you?" Shikamaru wondered aloud. "Not to be rude, but you're only telling us words."

Sakura looked at Sasuke sadly before looking at Kiba. "…Do it."

Kiba grinned at her reassuringly before backing up. Itachi touched Sasuke's shoulder lightly, before ushering them back into a corner to leave maximum room for Kiba.

They all stared in horror, slightly in awe and Kiba let out a howl. His back popped, nails grew, fangs became more protruded. Fur sprung out for all parts of his body. The girls stared in muted horror, and the boys winced. Finally, Kiba walked around on all fours, almost in full transformation.

"It's not a full moon." His voice appeared in their minds. "I'm not a full wolf, which is why I still look…well, resemble a human somewhat."

The group all screamed in terror.

* * *

**A/N: Yo. Long time no see. If you have an instagram, follow me please?(: sumshinelove . Like this chapter? Review, por favor.**


End file.
